Adventures of Superman 426
"From the Dregs" is the 426th issue of the ongoing superhero comic book series Adventures of Superman and the third issue of the series under it's current title. The issue was written by Marv Wolfman and co-plotted by Jerry Ordway and John Byrne. It was penciled and inked by Jerry Ordway, who also provided the cover art illustration. It was colored by Tom Ziuko. Lettering was provided by Albert DeGuzman. It was edited by Andrew Helfer. This issue shipped with a March, 1987 cover date and a cover price of 75 cents per copy (US). Synopsis One of the Hunger Dogs recovers Superman's body from the Fire Pits of Apokolips and brings it to a group of Lowlies in Armagetto. One of their leaders, Amazing Grace, steps out of the crowd and helps to revive Superman. Superman seems to have lost a significant portion of his memory due to falling into the Fire Pit. Amazing Grace proclaims him as their savior. The Hunger Dogs rally behind Superman and feel that he is the one that will lead them to victory and overthrow Darkseid. Darkseid witnesses the spectacle and sends a squad of Parademons to break up the rabble. Superman leads the Hunger Dogs and they make a strong show of force. They all begin crowding in the street and they feel courage and hope for the first time in years. But their strength and victory is short lived. A second, more massive wave of Parademons swoops down and obliterates thousands of Hunger Dogs. This is all according to Darkseid's plan. He wanted the savior to build them up to the moment of supreme hope, just so he can knock them back down – a defeat of the spirit as well as the body. Amazing Grace reveals herself to not be the leader of the Hunger Dog resistance, but a willing accomplice of Darkseid. She uses her hypnotic powers to sway Superman to her side. After the slaughter, Grace brings Superman to Darkseid's palace. Darkseid smiles and regards the savior as his son. Appearances * Superman, Kal-El * Amazing Grace * Highfather * Lightray * Orion * Darkseid * Anglar * Graggin * Mangal * Rono * Hunger Dogs * New Gods * Apokoliptians * Kryptonians * Parademons * Apokolips :* Armagetto * New Genesis :* Supertown * Fire Pits of Apokolips * * Notes & Trivia * This issue is chapter 18 of the "Legends" crossover event. * The events from this issue takes place between ''Superman'', Volume 2 #3 and ''Action Comics'' #586. * Amazing Grace appeared last in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #3. She is referened by name for the first time in this issue. * A reference is made to the destruction of New Genesis, home of the New Gods. The destruction of New Genesis took place in the Hunger Dogs graphic novel. Indexes * Superman appeared last in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #3. He appears next in ''Action Comics'' #586. * Amazing Grace appeared last in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #3. She appears next in ''Action Comics'' #586. * Darkseid appeared last in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #3. He appears next in ''Action Comics'' #586. * Highfather appears next in ''Warlord'' Annual #6. * Orion appears next in ''Action Comics'' #586. * Lightray appears next in ''Action Comics'' #586. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * ---- Category:Adventures of Superman Vol 1 Category:1987/Comic issues Category:March, 1987/Comic issues Category:DCU: Legends/Issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries